


the story of tonight

by gingergenower



Series: the garrison [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, one last timeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musketeers are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I posted my last 'proper' musketeer story yesterday, and I said it was my last but I hadn't realised how many people regularly read these stories, so this is just a lil conclusion type thing. Thanks for all your support xxx

The queen wrote to d’Artagnan, Constance and Elodie, requiring their presence at the palace at dusk. Elodie had never been singled out by Anne before, and was quite bemused, but came all the same. The letter gave no clue why they were needed, but they didn’t engage in rampant speculation- they arrived at dusk, as the letter specified.

The winter’s skies were a brilliant pink and saw Aramis meet them at the doors to walk them in. He shrugged when they asked what the meeting was regarding. “The queen is being secretive. I cannot say why.”

D’Artagnan seemed to think that walking was too difficult a chore for Constance, arm wrapped around her waist and free hand resting on her bump as the stairs greeted them.

At first, his attitude annoyed Constance, hovering over her whenever they walked any distance, making sure there was always a cart around so she did not have to ride a horse, constantly asking if she had enough to eat and drink.

Now she couldn’t see her feet, however, she was quite glad to turn to him in a moment of difficulty, and Elodie always extended a reassuring hand if there was something she was unsure about. It seemed she surrounded herself with generous people; the queen even offered the services of her personal physician to ensure the safest possible delivery.

At the top of the steps, she took a breath, and smiled as the rest of them paused with her. “Thank you.”

D’Artagnan kissed her forehead, hand still resting on her lower back, and they entered the throne room.

They realised very quickly they weren’t here to see the queen.

Athos and Sylvie, baby in her arms, stood in front of them. D’Artagnan jumped forwards, grabbing Athos into a hug, and Aramis hurried after him, as surprised and delighted as d’Artagnan.

Sylvie kissed Constance on both cheeks, marvelling at her size while the men couldn’t talk fast enough to catch up. Athos patted them both on the backs, greeting Constance with a smile.

“You look wonderful.”

“I’m huge,” she said, and he laughed.

“Elodie was bigger, I’m sure of it.”

D’Artagnan beamed. “One more month.”

“Not long, then.”

Elodie stood aside, watching the reunion with a smile. The queen walked over, watching them all talking and laughing.

“I thought you would want to be here.”

“I do not know Athos very well,” she said. “But I want to be here, all the same.”

“I should ruddy think so, too.” Everyone in the room turned at Porthos’ voice, but Elodie was quickest to launch herself into his arms, still sweaty from rising and wearing his armour.

“Nicely timed, General,” the queen said, and he buried his face in Elodie’s neck.

The musketeers rushed over, pulling Porthos into their arms each in turn. His jaw dropped on seeing Constance- somehow, they’d forgotten to tell him in their letters about her.

“Congratulations, captain,” he said, and d’Artagnan glanced back at Athos.

“I’m not the captain now…”

“Of course you are,” Athos said, rolling his eyes. “We return to Brissac in a month.”

Porthos greeted the queen formally, and thanked her for bringing everyone together.

“When I knew you were returning, it was too good an opportunity to miss. I wrote to Athos immediately,” she said, smiling. “I’ve organised for you all to eat together, in the dining hall- a celebration of a most decorated General returning.”

“You will join us, won’t you?”

The queen turned to Constance. “If you want me.”

“Always,” Aramis said, and Anne bit her lip, trying not to smile.

The women led the way out, followed by the chattering group of men, who all had too much to say and not nearly enough time to say it.


End file.
